


Art: Cherries from Saratov

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), sexmalvina



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Mpreg, Saratov challenge, Саратов
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Беременный Кайло наслаждается вишней, с боем добытой его рыцарями на Саратове.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Макси и иллюстрации





	Art: Cherries from Saratov

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Принц и волшебная лягушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894489) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina). 



> Art for fic | Иллюстрация к фику [Принц и волшебная лягушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894489/chapters/62925133) by [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina) .  
> 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/SXULYI2.jpg)


End file.
